Location based services can be improved if it has knowledge on user movements throughout a geographical area. As a result, the location based services are assembling and analyzing probe data to provide information on user movements in real-time. Since, voluminous quantity of probe data are collected from devices associated with the users and/or the vehicles, extracting relevant information is an arduous task. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that categorizes probe data to derive relevant information to better assist users in identifying characteristics associated with at least one point of interest.